


В мире не было бы нас

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Они говорят о том, что, возможно, случись в тот день всё по-другому, они бы не были сейчас вместе. Как поправляет Стайлз: «В мире не было бы нас». Он смеётся над тем, какими глупыми они были раньше. На секунду утопает в жутких воспоминаниях о том страшном времени и трёт давным-давно заживший шрам на руке.





	В мире не было бы нас

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Rude_Der  
> Коллаж к работе: https://pp.userapi.com/c846019/v846019513/1f82a/4zDN6UN5INw.jpg  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤСтайлз оборачивается и с ужасом глядит на то, как один из альф берёт на руки израненного чёрного волка и ломает его о своё колено. Одним резким небрежным движением. Видит, как из последних сил Дерек пытается подняться, ползёт, скуля и с трудом перебирая передними лапами. Дёргается и падает на бок.   
  
ㅤㅤАльфа хищно скалится и уходит в глубь леса.   
  
ㅤㅤХейл не встаёт. Лежит на земле среди высоких вековых деревьев и едва дышит. Скулит.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз медленно, будто во сне, подходит к нему и кладёт холодную липкую от пота ладонь на холку, не обращая внимания на крики Арджента о том, что нужно срочно уходить. Очень хочет забрать хотя бы немного боли. Но он не может этого сделать. Он не оборотень. И почему он не принял тогда укус от Питера? Мог бы быть полезным сейчас.   
  
ㅤㅤДесять минут дороги к Дитону кажутся вечностью. Стайлз вносит брыкающегося, завёрнутого в плед Дерека в обличии волка в смотровую и осторожно кладёт на стол. Алан выглядит непривычно обеспокоенным, выгоняет стаю в коридор, заставляет ждать и исчезает за ослепительно белой дверью.   
  
ㅤㅤБелое раздражает. Стилински ненавидит этот цвет ещё со времён болезни матери. Когда он сутками сидел возле её кровати и ждал конца.   
  
ㅤㅤИз комнаты доносится дикий, жалобный вой Дерека. Дитон выходит спустя долгий час. Вердикт: перелом позвоночника. Чудо, что выжил. Вряд ли восстановится. Хейл не в силах обратиться обратно в человека. Слишком больно ломать кости снова. Не сейчас. Регенерация не работает.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз входит в кабинет и видит на столе неподвижно лежащего Дерека. Гладит жёсткую чёрную шерсть и просит прощения за то, что не уследил, не был рядом, не успел помочь.   
  
ㅤㅤВолчата виновато отводят взгляд, тянут боль все вместе не отрываясь.   
  
ㅤㅤДыхание волка выравнивается, и он засыпает.   
  
ㅤㅤУ Стилински слёзы бегут по щекам, оставляя за собой неприятные мокрые следы. Он предупреждал, что битва будет неравной и очень опасной. Но его никогда не слушают.   
  
ㅤㅤДитон говорит, что есть небольшой шанс, что Дерек поправится, но это будет очень-очень долго.   
  
ㅤㅤВ его глазах в этот момент слишком много лжи.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤХейлу не становится лучше даже через месяц лечения. Он всё также парализованный в образе волка лежит на неудобной большой кровати в лофте. Отказывается от еды.   
  
ㅤㅤВолчата боятся приходить, чувствуя исходящую от него невероятную злость. Рядом с ним постоянно зависает лишь Стайлз. Всё пытается накормить, обрабатывает до сих пор кровоточащие раны, получая в ответ только клацанье зубов в опасной близости от пальцев, грозное рычание и тихий скулёж от неосторожного нервного движения. Моет его и много говорит. Часто извиняется.   
  
ㅤㅤДитон не приходит вовсе, обосновывая это тем, что с организмом Дерека не происходит ничего нового. Говорит, что можно попробовать обратиться. Но это слишком больно, и Стайлз не уверен, что готов к этому сам.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤКровь крупными каплями падает на пол. Стайлз прижимает руку к груди, морщится от боли и со страхом в глазах смотрит на скалящегося волка. Хейл всё-таки укусил его.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Дерек… я же… я просто хотел помочь, – он хмурится и пытается сдержать непрошенные слёзы от обиды, опускает взгляд к полу и тихо продолжает: – Если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе помогали, то пожалуйста. Я могу уйти. Но… Дерек, я… Мне правда жаль, что так получилось, но я в этом не виноват. Не из-за меня ты сейчас лежишь здесь и не можешь пошевелиться. Я всего лишь пытался поддержать, терпел твоё рычание на любое моё прикосновение, кормил тебя, ухаживал, когда никто даже и пальцем не дёрнул, чтобы сделать для тебя что-нибудь хорошее. А ты просто огрызаешься.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз стоит молча около минуты, затем разворачивается и медленно плетётся к выходу. Хейл чувствует его обиду, но не может ничего сделать или сказать. Ему очень жаль. Он прогоняет того, кто всегда был рядом. Того, кто не задумываясь пошёл бы выручать его даже ночью. Прогоняет того, кому доверяет. Единственному из всей стаи.   
  
ㅤㅤНапоследок он слышит лишь произнесённое шёпотом: «Ты мне дорог».   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤВот уже как четыре дня Стилински ни разу не появляется в лофте. Он изо всех сил старается игнорировать чувство вины за то, что бросил Дерека одного. Думает о том, что его раны, наверное, уже загноились и жутко болят и чешутся. Думает о том, насколько плохо сейчас Хейлу, и всё-таки срывается с последнего урока и бежит к нему. Он не может оставить его в одиночестве, тем более при том, что тот даже с места не двигается, не говоря уже о кормлении и питье.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз вбегает вверх по лестнице, отворяет тяжёлую дверь и видит Дерека. Голого Дерека-человека. Тяжело дышащего и всего покрытого испариной.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Ты обратился? – спрашивает он, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже живота.   
  
ㅤㅤХейл в ответ еле заметно кивает. Трясущимися руками кое-как зашивает разодранный бок и корчится от боли.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз подходит к кровати и нерешительно забирает из его рук иглу, продолжая самостоятельно. У него шов выходит более-менее аккуратным. Он сосредотачивается на своих движениях и не замечает, как Дерек кладёт свои большие ладони поверх его. Замирает, боясь поднять на него взгляд, и прерывисто дышит.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Прости меня… – шепчет Хейл. – Я не должен был так поступать с тобой.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Тебе лучше? – спрашивает Стайлз, заметив, что Дерек может двигаться. Пусть и понемногу.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Да, оказывается, нужно было сделать это раньше. Регенерация запустилась заново после обращения. Только бок заживать пока не спешит. И я всё ещё не чувствую ног…   
  
ㅤㅤ– Какой же ты идиот. Ты хоть понимаешь, что за эти четыре дня меня совесть чуть изнутри не сожрала? – заглядывая ему в глаза, ругается Стайлз и больно укалывает его иглой в бок. – У тебя есть какие-нибудь объяснения тому, что твои раны кровоточат уже целый месяц? И ты, заметь, всё ещё жив.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Как девушки, да? Каждый месяц кровоточат и никак не подыхают, – Хейл хрипло смеётся и слабо, едва дотягиваясь, толкает Стайлза в плечо.   
  
ㅤㅤСтилински, не получив ответа на свой вопрос, лишь притворно неодобрительно покачивает головой, фыркает и ласково называет придурком, завязывая наконец узел и убирая медикаменты в коробку.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Я хочу, чтобы ты поправился, волче, – шепчет Стайлз и утыкается лицом в его ладони.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤВдоль бушующего синего моря по рассыпчатому жёлтому песку катится инвалидное кресло. Дерек, сидящий в нём, ловко прокручивает колёса, поправляет то и дело слетающий с колен плед и подставляет своё лицо порывам ветра. Стайлз, идущий рядом, постоянно оглядывается назад, наблюдает, как волнами смывает следы от его босых ног, и много болтает.   
  
ㅤㅤОни говорят о том, что, возможно, случись в тот день всё по-другому, они бы не были сейчас вместе. Как поправляет Стайлз: «В мире не было бы нас». Он смеётся над тем, какими глупыми они были раньше. На секунду утопает в жутких воспоминаниях о том страшном времени и трёт давным-давно заживший шрам на руке.   
  
ㅤㅤДерек останавливается и сажает его к себе на колени, хмурится. Не чувствует, да и ладно. Главное, что Стайлз рядом.   
  
ㅤㅤИзо дня в день они доказывают людям, что в радости и в горе, в болезни и в здравии можно быть рядом с тем, кому доверяешь.   
  
ㅤㅤКак поправляет Стайлз: «С тем, кого убить готов, но слишком любишь».


End file.
